As Fate Has It
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Neji was too shocked to care if he showed it, his mouth hung open with his Byakugan self activating his head screaming HYUUGA EDICT! While Sakura on the other hand was pale all over, and Inner Sakura was laying on the floor with x’s in her eyes
1. Tsunade and Hiashi's Evil Plan

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto!

A/N: This was the first fic I've ever written, but I have changed my screen name several times since then and I have way better writing skills and ideas from reading so much fan fiction so I'm rewriting this fic!

As fate has it: chapter 1 Tunsunade and Hiashi's Evil Plan

"Ah yes Hiashi-sama nice to see you," Tunsunade said.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi bowed.

"So your nephew… he's not courting anyone right now right?" she asked.

"No, but soon, with my daughters out of their positions, he _will_ need to either be married or have an arranged marriage," The clan leader answered.

"Any ideas?" Tunsunade asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well I still have to search for the right person. They must be strong and worthy of the position to sire the child of the strongest prodigy of our clan," Hiashi said proudly.

"Well, have you met my apprentice Haruno Sakura? She is the top kunoichi of Konoha and probably in other places as well. Dare I say it out loud that she even surpasses my abilities," Tunsunade said proudly handing him her file.

"And how old is this Haruno Sakura, now?" he asked.

"A year younger than Neji, but just as strong," Tunsunade said. "I'll send for him tomorrow at three. Meet me here in my office at two" the blonde reached for something in her desk and pulled out two saucers and a bottle. "Sake?"

Knock Knock knock! "Coming!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Billboard Brow!" Ino said poking Sakura's forehead.

"Ino-pig. Why are you here?" Sakura grunted.

"Oh right! Hokage-sama's asked me to call you an hour early for training," Ino said.

"Wonder why," Sakura said pulling her red shirt over her head.

"I don't know _you're_ her apprentice" Ino said making hand seals. "See ya!" and with that she was gone. Sakura finished dressing then disappeared too.

"Hey Neji! The Hokage has asked that you meet in her in her office at three." Lee yelled joyously.

"What for?" Neji asked.

"I do not know, but I heard that it is very important," Lee answered. Neji stopped punching the training dummy and left towards the Hokage's office. When he got there he heard people talking behind the doors.

"So she called you too huh? Do you know who else is coming?" the familiar girl with pink hair asked.

"No one from my team. What did she call _you_ here for?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me exactly why, but I think she's either going to assign a mission or she's calling training early today, but seeing you're here as well it's probably just a mission," Sakura said.

"Come iiiiiiiiin!" Tunsunade called in a sing-songy voice. Sakura sweat dropped _looks like someone's been drinking sake again_

Neji opened the door for Sakura and waited for her to enter, just as he was taught. As she walked through the doors past Neji inside he started to space out _Wow! That training outfit really does her body justice_, he absentmindedly smirked, but quickly covered it when Sakura turned to thank him.

_Wow. It's been awhile since I've seen him up close and man in the last month he's gotten hot!_ Even though they she was drunk, the Hokage didn't let these little details go unnoticed by her_. What is Hiashi doing here?_ Neji bowed and stood next to the other ANBU in the office. The blonde woman motioned them to sit on the chairs in front of her desk.

"I have a very important mission for you two" Tunsunade said. "As you know, Neji, you will be taking the position as leader of the Hyuga clan on your eighteenth birthday," She took in a deep breath of air and Neji winced inwardly about the topic of him turning eighteen "To do so you will have to have chosen a wife or an arranged marriage will be your only other option. Since Lord Hyuuga is having problems finding a suitable person for the position I have talked it over with him and after deep thought we have decided you are to marry my apprentice Sakura," she finished.

Neji was too shocked to care if he showed it, his mouth hanging open with his Byakugan self activating, his head screaming _UNCLE'S WATCHING!!! _While Sakura on the other hand was pale all over, and Inner Sakura was laying on the floor with x's in her eyes

"Tunsunade-Shishou, are- are y-you…serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are very serious," Hiashi said "I have heard a lot about your abilities and I think that between the two of you, you will sire very powerful children to our clan".

"Now go. It is your choice to tell the others, but we will make nothing of making it known to the public," Tunsunade said. After that Sakura and Neji got up and left. They walked together in awkward silence until they came to the park.

A/N: Hahaha! Well hoped you like the beginning! Sound familiar? Read the top author's note.

Please review!!!! And feel free to use the magic microwave to make anything you want!


	2. Sake

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto

A/N: okay well I'm not a lemon writer so here's this for ya!

**Chapter 2 Sake**

At the park they sat down on a bench. "Neji I…" Sakura tried to say, but he cut in.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if this is ruining your life. My uncle shouldn't have let this happen-

"Neji" Sakura said placing her tiny hand on his.

"We'll make it through this. I know I'm not going to regret this. We're teammates and I promise that in time we'll learn to love eachother. I have to admit… I have sorta liked you for some time, but the last time I told someone I loved them…" Sakura voice trailed off. Neji looked up at her and smirked

"So have I. You really don't think that all those visits at the hospital even when I _wasn't_ on a mission were for nothing right?" he said.

She laughed and lay her head on his chest.

"So now that we're... um… I guess in love what are we going to do about our teammates?" Sakura asked.

"We're not going to tell them. Not yet anyway. I won't tell anyone except for Hinata. She won't tell, and besides she's a Hyuga too" He saw Naruto walking down the street with a jewelry shop bag. "Well, not for long, and wither way the clan will find out. But there's something I have to take care of first," Neji said.

"I'll come see you at your apartment at around seven," he said and then disappeared.

Sakura went to her apartment and started to clean up. She made dinner and took a shower. At seven Neji knocked on her door.

"You're late" she said playfully

"By two seconds" he smirked. "Well, I'll make up for that," he said pulling her out of the door. They walked down the streets talking and laughing until they came to a restaurant.

"So have you told anyone yet?" she asked.

"I told you I wouldn't. And you?" he said.

"Nope. All though I've been dying to," she smiled back.

An hour after while walking home they bumped into Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and Naruto dragging Hinata along.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?!" Naruto asked with a suspicious face.

"Uh..." they both started.

"Ah never mind. Say, wanna come get a drink with us? It's not like you guys were going to do anything together anyways," Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Yeah come on Forehead! Don't be fun-sucker!" Ino teased.

Sakura looked at Neji and he shrugged back. "Okay, but only for a little bit," Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Great!" Tenten said pulling Neji between her and Lee.

"You guys can't keep up with me and Akamaru!" Kiba yelled running from the group.

Everyone ran to try and catch up with him (they could catch him easily of course) and _eventually_ caught up with him.

When they got there Sakura and Neji kept eyeing eachother to signal discomfort. _'What if they ask what we were doing together? Holding hands. Laughing. At night. How would I answer' _Both of them were trying to figure out what they would do. And if the question came up they hoped that each other would be able to answer.

Sakura, at least had somewhat tolerance for alcohol, while on the other hand Neji was almost as bad as Lee (with no tolerance at all) They were both so nervous that Sakura hadn't noticed when Ino ordered Sakura a much stronger drink, and Neji kept drinking not noticing because he was too busy being nervous.

"Hinata, why don't you have anything" Sakura said.

"I'm going to have to take Naruto-kun home," she said blushing.

"Well I think we're going to go" Kiba slurred.

Shino, Kiba, and Tenten got up and left. Then Shikamaru took Ino out muttering

"How troublesome". "I heard about you and um Nii-san. Don't worry he'll take good care of you. Goodnight night," Hinata said before picking Naruto up and leaving.

"Good bye Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled.

Sakura then turned around when she sensed someone behind her. Neji took advantage of the opportunity and caught her lips in his. They kept kissing until they felt the lack of oxygen. Panting Neji picked Sakura up bridal style and stumbled out carrying her towards her apartment. When they go there Neji threw Sakura onto the bed and started kissing her. Then he pulled her training outfit over her head. After a half hour of drunken love and making out they finally fell asleep.

A/N: Okay stopping here! Ideas please! um… p-please review!


	3. No Gasp'n Fricken Way!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hi! Thanks to o0Dreamer0o for her review! There weren't as many because I updated fast so thank you if you for future reviews!

**Chapter 3 No Gaspen Frick'in Way!**

"Sakura…….Sakura" Neji whispered.

"MmHm?" She moaned snuggling into the blankets more.

"Wake up," he said kissing her.

Sakura sat up and Neji reached behind him for something. _this better be good or dear sweet Neji-kun is going to wake up with a very sore head tomorrow. _He put his hand over her eyes and placed a white-gold ring, with a diamond Hyuuga crest symbol on it.

"Neji!" Sakura gasped breathlessly turning on the light. She was crying again, but this time because she was happy.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered. Then they went back to sleep.

In the morning they while they were getting ready Sakura put the ring on a chain and her usual skirt and tank top training outfit. People in the streets stared at the sight of the Hyuuga prodigy holding hands with Konoha's pink haired Cherry Blossom, but quickly went back to minding their own business when they got the infamous Hyuuga death glare.

They were in the middle of sparing when they heard Naruto shout

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! SHOW "EM WHO'S BOSS! BELIEVE IT!!!".

"Let's wrap this up," Sakura said dodging Neji's gentle fists.

"HI YAH!" Sakura yelled as she caught Neji's foot and slammed him into the ground.

"I win," she said sweetly and then skipped off to where their friends were.

"You guys have been spending _a lot_ of time together lately," Ino nudged Sakura.

"Yeah Hyuga, what have you been doing?" Shikamaru asked smiling pervertedly.

Sakura and Neji sighed. Neji put a protective arm around her shoulders. "We're engaged".

There was the longest silence ever like everybody had just frozen. Then Ino turned blue and everybody started laughing like crazy.

"No-gasp-freak'n-gasp-way!" Ino laughed.

Sakura and Neji just stared at them and frowned. "We are very serious" Neji said sounding like Hiashi.

Everybody stopped except for Naruto so Shikamaru had to punch him.

"WHAT?!?!" he asked. "It's not real!" Naruto said dumfounded.

"No, it's very real" Neji said

"That's right Naruto-kun" Sakura said blushing.

Naruto groaned somewhat disapprovingly and put his face right in front of the Hyuuga's much like before he kissed Sasuke

"Hey Neji you'd better be careful with her. She's not only probably going to kill you herself if you don't, but she's like a sister to me and I will beat _anyone_ who hurts her into a bloody pulp,"

Naruto said in his over protective self-proclaimed older brother mode. Beside then Ino snapped out of shock and smiled freakishly.

"Why aren't we getting married Chouji-kun?!" Ino asked in a innocent voice

"Because it's too troublesome" he laughed quoting his best friend.

"What?!" Ino yelled. "I-I mean-"Chouji Akamichi! come back here!!!!" Ino yelled running off.

"My precious Sakura" Lee said crying "The power of youth shall prevail! I will not give up!".

"Hey Lee come on let's go!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes Tenten, I will be there in exactly fifteen seconds or I will do- "Come on Lee!" the brunette yelled

"Okay then!" he said striking his nice guy pose.

"I am happy for them" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah to Sakura!" Kiba yelled punching the air

"Arf!" Akamaru replied jumping into Sakura's arms.

She snuggled the dog and Neji growled.

"Neji" Sakura said through her teeth. He stopped and "hmphd".

"Let's all get something to eat," Neji said.

"So when's the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"At the end of this month" Neji said.

"Yep" Sakura said half smiling.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Neji look down at her when all of a sudden Kakashi appeared in front of them reading his orange Icha Icha Paradise book.

"So I heard from the Hokage that there's going to be a Hyuga heir born in the next year or two" he said.

"Well we're getting married first Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled pointing her finger at him like in her Genin days.

"Mm Hm…. Well just remember that you are only one year above the legal marriage age in Konoha" he said not even bothering to look up.

"If you are not willing to except the consequences of having kids then wait, but that doesn't mean that you two still can't have a little fun." he said still not looking up from his book.

"SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay I understand, so you do want to have kids then" the copy nin said plainly.

Neji looked at him with a bit of surprise when he heard his name.

"I heard that it hurts like hell the first couple times so go easy on her. You know 'gentle style'

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" She lunged at him with a kunai, but Neji pulled her back looking half as mad as Sakura.

Regaining his cool Neji set the red faced fuming Sakura down.

"Let's go" he said picking her up.

"I'll deal with you later!" she said pointing her finger at Kakashi.

"Good bye Sakura!...take care of her Neji! And don't forget protection." he said. '_Huh this would make a good story for my Icha Icha Paradise. I wonder how much Jiryia makes'_ Kakashi thought smirking.

A/N: Please review.


	4. Shinobis' Day Off

A/N: sorry I've been taking so long. Lot's of stuff to move into our new house, but I'm back! Mwahahaha!

Disclaimer: tch…ya hmhm and Ino's fly sarcasm no I don't own Naruto

A big thanx to xxBlueDragonxx and inn0centdr3ameR, but more reviews would be appreciated. I'm starting t feel like almost no one likes this story : (

It was a cold, dark, and rainy day in Konoha. Most shinobi were taking the day off and were either at home either their family, meeting a friend at a local café, or just relaxing. There was almost no one to be seen except for Naruto and Hinata who were enjoying an early dinner at Ichiraku and Lee who was running laps in the 'youthful water from the joyous sky above'. It was just one of those days where the scent of wet wood and fresh air made you want to cuddle up under a blanket on your couch with some soup and a good scroll. Things were peaceful especially for two certain ANBU.

Our favorite soon to be married Hyuuga couple was currently kicking back in Sakura's apartment after a day of packing and sorting. Most of the things she owned, except for her personal stuff of course, was being donated and would be replaced once she moved into the Hyuuga compound. They, at the time, were on the couch watching some movie that came on ABC Family. Neji was sitting up at one end while Sakura's back lay on his lap, her head rested on his shoulder, and her slender legs stretched out on the rest of the sofa. The movie was becoming boring and she'd much rather being playing outside getting wet and feeling chilled, but she enjoyed the feeling of being with her fiancé more than any other sensation that had ever crossed her body.

She made a pouting face, the one Neji told her he couldn't resist and looked up waiting for something to cross his face…….nothing. -- Sakura sighed dramatically and look up at him innocently…once again…nothing. His white eyes were still glued to that sappy love story on the television. She repeated it again and all he did was glance at her and couch slightly. She was becoming pretty annoyed so she got up to make tea, but before she got up something pulled her back down. Neji pulled Sakura into his lap a smirked Tch again with the smirking

"This is the good part so if you could possibly, please be quiet," he asked.

But before she could protest he caught her lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to my bride to be have I?" he asked with his adorable 'sad face'

She smiled showing her pearly white teeth. "I though that was the 'good' part?" he asked sticking her nose in the air and looking away.

"Hm. Yes well since it was my favorite I though I would just act out the scene myself.

Sakura turned to face the TV to see the ending of a romantic kissing scene. She giggled and repositioned herself as before. Neji turned the TV off and the two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep listening to the rain drops falling outside.

SKSKSKSKSKS

Sakura sensed something. She opened her eye to see Neji still sleeping. A protective aura was surrounding him, but yet his guard was let down.

"Neji, I'll be right back okay…I love you" she whispered.

"Mmph" He turned over and she covered him with the blanket. Then she disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals.

SKSKSKSK

Sakura stood in the rain drenched, with a look that could freeze hell. Someone in dark clothes appeared behind her and whispered in her ear.

"…Hello Sakura-chan…" Sakura kept the stoic look on her face not even moving.

"I knew you'd be coming sometime Itachi" she hissed.

Cliffy! Ah what the heck could he possibly want?!?! Well you'll have to review and find out! Mwahahah!


	5. wtf! saku updated!

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Gomen it took so long, full A/N at bottom I really wanted to type, but I was really busy. But after reading the reviews I kicked my self to update! So with that a special thanks to the following:

aira-hitomi-27 'anime'

Shadow Quil

TheRealStarfire

Life2Death

inn0centdr3ameR

itachi-is-mine

XXBlueDragonXX

o0Dreamer0o

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not saying I might not someday

Akatsuki's Reminder 

"State your business" she said icily.

"Well I'm not here for your friend if that's what you were thinking. No, actually I'm here because I was requested by Leader-sama to give you a reminder. Next week will mark your seventeenth birthday and the agreed fifth year of training under Tsunade-sama. He would like me to remind you of your duties," he said.

Sakura scrunched her face in anger and discuss. Itachi smirked and learned into her ear.

"You wouldn't want anyone one to get hurt. Especially your precious Neji-kun…would you?" Sakura stiffened at his words. Then just as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

In shock, Sakura ran home crying. She took in several deep breathes before entering. When she got inside she heard Neji in the shower so she quickly changed and jumped into bed.

"What the-"she reached underneath and pulled out the note she had written to Neji before she left earlier.

_Neji-kun,_

_-Had to run to Ino andChouji's. Be back ASAP _

_Love you!_

_Sakura_

She folded it and put it on the bedside table.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked. Sakura pushed him playfully and snuggled into him.

"Neji-kuuuuuun! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she whined.

He pinned her down onto the bed by her arms, kneeling over her.

"Gomen, gomen jeez. He laughed then kissed her not so large forehead. "Tch whatever" she said tugging at his hair.

"So what did Ino want?" he asked rolling off onto his side of the bed.

"Oh…she just wanted me to help her find Chouji-kun again. It wasn't hard though" she lied.

"Hn, if I were dating her I think I would be hiding too," he said. He laughed outwardly at the thought of it.

"You should smile and laugh more often, you know that?" she said nudging him in the ribs.

"It makes you look so kawaii Neji-Chan" she giggled.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, soon to be leader of Konoha's legendary Hyuuga clan and ANBU captain. I do not need to be looking 'kawaii' in front of everyone. See if you didn't smile and laugh so much maybe you wouldn't have so many fan clubs"

"Hmph. Well too bad" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, fine. Besides I think it's cute as long as it's only for me." He put his arms around her waist and snuggled her closer.

"Goodnight Saku-Chan"

"Night Neji-kun" and once again our favorite couple fell asleep with the rain pouring outside.

SKSKSKSKSKSKS

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Naruto's voice echoed.

"No duh Baka that's why it's called Haruno Mansion" Ino replied smacking him upside the head.

"I thought it was Haruno _Manor_?" he asked.

"Mansion, Manor, same thing!" Ino said picking up a picture frame.

"Why doesn't Sakura-Chan live here?" Naruto asked.

Ino sighed. "Well, she used to. We used to play here a lot when we were little… but since her dad wasn't around; when her mom died she was taken care of by her nannies until she was fourteen. Then she moved out into her apartment," Ino finished sadly.

Naruto had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, come on! Everyone's going to be here soon to help set up!"

"Sakura-Chan's going to have the best surprise party ever! BELIEVE IT!"

SKSKSKSKSKSKS

The next night when Neji came home from a one day mission he came home to find all the lights turned off. After scanning the area with his Byakugan he unlocked the door and started calling for Sakura. When she heard him calling her she quickly ran into the bathroom to try and clear her face from any evidence she had been crying.

"Sakura-Chan what happened?" Neji asked worriedly. The pink haired kunoichi turned around to come face to face with the white eyed boy.

"Sakura-"Neji-kun I'm sorry." He looked at her in shock.

"What for?" he asked worriedly.

"Neji-kun it's my destiny" she wept. Neji circled his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Sakura-Chan everyone chooses their own fate"

"Neji mine was set the day I was born" she cried.

"Tell me Sakura-Chan, what is it? Something's been bugging you and I need to know how to fix it" he pleaded.

She looked down so her bangs covered her eyes while she spoke. "Before I was born Akatsuki made a deal with my father. In exchange for my mother's life and well being he would join them. And promise them his first born heir because they were most likely to inherit his special abilities, one of them being my chakra control. He agreed and left when I was born. But one time after the third time he returned to the Akatsuki without me they made us pay"

_Flashback_

_A young Sakura skipped through the halls towards her mother's room to wake her up. When he got there she opened the door to see one of her dad's partners standing over the bedside. She froze at the site of the bloody kunai in his hand and the blood dripping from the bed to the floor. Piercing eyes looked at her, but the rest of his face was covered. Sakura dropped to her knees shaking, but kept silent._

"_Remember this feeling Sakura-chan. If you don't get stronger very soon this is how you will feel for the rest of your life" the man said._

"_And you wouldn't want your precious friends to end up like your mother would you?" the mysterious murder chuckled evil and disappeared in a black puff of smoke, leaving Sakura screaming._

"Every year, on my birthday night since I joined the academy, he comes to test my skills as a ninja to see if I'm ready to leave with him. A-And if I don't you, Naruto, a-and all of Konoha will end up d-dead and it would be all m-my f-fault" she said between sobs.

Neji looked at the shaking girl in his arms. She looked so small and helpless, yet she was so strong. He sighed deeply.

"As a shinobi it would be my duty to let you carry on with your mission for the safety of my village…but as a future _husband _it is my job to always put my wife before me" she looked up at him sadly. _Doesn't he know he's just breaking my heart further?_

"Don't worry Saku-chan we'll figure this out" he said squeezing her tighter. _I don't know how, but I promise you I __**will **__figure this out_

A/N: Once again thank you all for reviewing! For that I will work harder on this story! And if I cannot do that I will run eight laps around the block this little wooden one right here sorry Lee moment --' also sorry it took so long. With the extra studying and moving seven hours away it's kind of tough. But the reviews tell are too good to let you guys down!

Sakura: "**Also remember that since there are no votes on ideas all ideas and comments by the reviewers are appreciated and credit will be given if anything is used. We want this story to be enjoyable for everyone! Cha!!!!!"**

And remember! Neji-kun says… spotlight on an annoyed Neji "**The purple button says go so please review! Hn"**


	6. Bittersweet Suprise

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know things are going slow and you're probably wondering when's the fight scene? Well I'm working on it. I hate battle scenes, but the next chapter will have one.

Questions asked: Okay well Neji still moved Sakura's stuff out because he promised himself that no one was going to take her no matter what. And that's all I'm saying. Keep reading to find out.

Thanks to: Life2Death ScarletEmber kaizer-shimizu27'anime' for reviewing chapter 5! Come on people review please. I don't want this story to suck because I lost my motivation.

Disclaimer: If would if I could, but I _can't _so I don't own Naruto.

Morning came and all was going well. There was the birthday party for the wife of the next clan lord being held at the compound. It was formal with everyone in their dresses, and kimonos. Everyone seemed to have a great time, but it was mostly Neji's family, a couple futile lords, the Kazekage and his family, Tsunade, council members, and the rest of the Kage's.

_I can't believe I'm marrying into this_

"Wow Neji-kun your uncle really knows how to organize a guess list" she joked.

"Well, it's an important event. And besides, this is actually only a third of the people he expects at our wedding" he said blushing at the last part.

Sakura giggled in a childish way and put her hand in his. Then the two of them went off to greet the other guests.

On the evening of that same day was Sakura's surprise party. She and Neji hadn't spoken about her leaving since last night before they fell asleep. Since they left the Hyuuga Estate there seemed to be an awkward silence and tense feeling that followed them around.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Neji-kun?" she said closing her fairly empty and light backpack. Neji frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey why don't we go out and take a walk. We can even stop by your favorite ice cream shop?"

She sighed and checked the clock-still seven more hours.

"Sure why not?" she said putting on a small fake smile. After getting ice cream he led her into through the streets of Konoha. They soon came to a gate and guarded area of huge new looking mansions like in Beverly Hills _Neji knows I never wanted to come back here again. Why would he?_

"Neji stop!" she said pulling on his arm.

"Sakura-chan I know what you are thinking, but there's something else I need to show you…please" she sighed and followed him once again holding his hand. They came up to the front steps of the old Haruno Mansion. She hesitantly opened the door and stepped in. Suddenly the lights flickered on and everyone yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

She stood there in shock as she felt like her heart had just been ripped out.

Naruto grabbed her and enveloped her in one of his bear hugs. Neji of course didn't give much thought to it. He was used to the two of them hugging in that brother-sisterly matter. After all, Naruto was dating his cousin and he'd be damned to try anything. And plus, he had all due respect for his future cousin-in-law. Now if that Inuzuka kid or some other son of a biscuit eating bull dog decided to take his chance with her that was a different story. For the rest of the party Sakura wore the same fake smile she would put on after Sasuke left. Since everyone had thought she had moved on enough not to dwell on it anymore, no one made anything of it. Someone, most likely the dazed Hokage sitting on the couch, had brought bottles and bottles of sake which were delivered by some jonin. Soon all the hundred bottles of sake were gone. After some semi-comprehendible happy birthdays and goodbyes everyone left.

After everyone was gone Sakura silently walked up to Neji and after a moment threw herself as him sobbing.

"I'm so scared, Neji. What if the plan doesn't work and someone gets hurt?" she asked.

"When they signed into it they knew that death could be one of the consequences" he said. She sighed and they stayed like that with her tears dropping slowly.

"Iie, I promised everyone I wouldn't be hindrance or a crybaby anymore and look at me" she said trying to sound happy again.

"Come on Neji-kun let's go home now okay?" He nodded and after locking the door they left back to Sakura's empty apartment.

When they got to Sakura's house she quickly went into the bedroom to change. Her outfit similar to the one she wore in her Genin days, but shorter. It was separated into two that exposed her well toned stomach, and the cut off sleeves were worn from her elbows down. Her pink hair hung in braids and her boots and headband were worn in their usual places. She stepped out of the room with her pack on her shoulder to find Neji starting at her. _I didn't even know she had that outfit. _Wordlessly she put her hands at the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. _If something goes wrong I may never be able to do this again. _The kiss deepened becoming hungrier and passionate every second, but suddenly she pulled away.

"Remember" she said reminding him of what they talked about earlier.

"Promise" he said stepping back.

She looked back one more time and left towards her destination: her final test at the Haruno Manor.

Okay so should the next story I write be a saisaku story? I was wondering about that because not many people know Sai yet. Or I can write another nejisaku or shikasaku? Just let me know what couple story I should do next. Anything as long as it has Saku-chan in it. Also, how many fans started out as sasusaku fans? raises hand


	7. Final Showdown! CHA!

A/N: Okay well here's the next chapter. So did anyone guess who the Akatsuki leader is? And just before you say 'Hey that's not him!' remember that this is my story gives smug look just kidding. Thanks to:

Life2Death

ScarletEmber

kaizer-shimizu27'anime'

SassySumeKalda

yinyanglover

GirlofManyNames came up with Sakura's father's name

Disclaimer: Sheek I hate these!!! Oh poo well I don't own Naruto or the little pink haired girl. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY MWAHAHA!

Final Showdown: Sakura vs Her Maker

Inside the mansion it was dark and quiet like a scene from one of those scenes from a horror film she had scene with Neji. _Neji_ Sakura made several simple hand signs to light a row of candles then stood up straight with her eyes closed. After a moments waiting she became impatient.

"Well?! I'm here" she said. Then suddenly the large windows blew open, a cold breeze rushing through putting the candles out.

"Shit and I just lit those too" Sakura cursed

**Cha!!! Show them no respect! SHANNARO! **

After quieting down her inner self Sakura realized that across the room the green eyes that belonged to the Akatsuki leader were staring at her.

"Sakutaro-san" she spat. Behind his collar the man smirked.

"Sakura-chan, why so formal? And my, when my spies reported that you had matured I figured that Itachi must be right. But to see that weak crying little girl as you here now is quite…satisfying. I'm proud to see my blood didn't go _completely_ to waste"

Sakura's fist clenched visibly as she tried to keep herself from punching the shimatta out of the man in front of her.

She let out a breath and regained her death glare.

"I'm not weak" she muttered.

_Crap I hope he didn't hear that_

"So you say you're not weak ne?" -- _ okay apparently her did_

"Then prove it" As the darkness began to surround them sakura icily said her last words.

"Hai…Father"

SKSKSKSKSKS this represents my line/dash thingy

In Konoha ANBU squad 7 prepared for the worst. As soon as Neji had informed the Hokage of plan SSC jonin were sent to summon all ANBU available to the Hokage Tower. While they were getting ready, in addition to his ANBU mask, they also took the extra time to dye Naruto's hair and style it differently in hope that Akatsuki wouldn't recognize his appearance instantly.

SKSKSKSKSKS

**Some Random Place Where Gaara is**

"moo"

SKSKSKSKSKS

Sakura's dad had teleported them to some foreign training ground. There, Akatsuki waited for them to arrive.

"So this is the girl?" Hidan asked.

"Doesn't seem like much…yeah a blonde girl asked.

"Deidara you idiotic fem shinobi! This is Itachi-san's future bride" Kisame said punching him on the head.

_That's a guy? Hah and I thought Lee- WAIT! Did he just say bride?!?!_

"Only if she is strong enough to earn her spot in Akatsuki…if not she is as good as dead to me as my clan" Itachi said.

"That's mean Uchiha-san" said Tobi offering his hand to help Sakura off the ground.

"Thanks" she said.

"Sakura" her father called her.

"Hn" She walked over till she was about ten feet away and with that they took their positions on the training ground.

SKSKSKSKSKS

"Hyyaaah!" Sakura yelled as her fists collided with the ground.

Everyone just stared at her as if she were crazy. Then the ground broke and they all had to avoid falling in.

"Very good Sakura-chan, but you'll have to try a lot harder" her father said.

Then out of nowhere something grabbed her leg and held her down. And just as her dad was about to strike her heart with his kunai someone flew in and kicked him across his face. When the rest of the ANBU members showed up all the criminals in red cloud patterned cloaks closed in.

"No stupid Leaf ninja is going to interfere with our plans" Kisame growled.

Then Naruto punched him across his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and we're gonna win this BELIEVE IT!" Everyone sweat dropped anime style _So much for the whole 'secret identity' thing. Sigh what a retard _Shikamaru was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a senbon barely missed him.

"Team! Attack!" Kiba yelled charging towards Hidan. And that's how the fight began.

Sakura quickly dug herself out the ground. _A simple jutsu I should have seen that_

"Sakura-chan, I thought I told you to come alone?!" her father asked angrily.

"And I did. I guess they followed me" she shrugged and they began their battle once again.

"So you've learned the Jyuuken huh? Isn't that reserved for the Hyuuga clan?" Sakura's eyes instantly glanced toward Neji who was fighting Itachi.

Suddenly it started raining. Sakura could feel the Rasengan starting to activate. Sakura was striking as her father just dodged her fists taunting her with cutting words. She was holding back. For some reason there was something that held her back and they all knew it.

"Ah right you were to marry that Hyuuga kid am I right? Decided by Lord Hiashi and the Hokage themselves. He could probably care less about the plan. I mean seeing as he's a _branch_ member he probably had no choice. Might as well get rid of him now" Sakutaro said forming the hand signs for a torture gen-jutsu.

"No! He told me he loved me! What do you know?!" She cried.

Tears made there way down her face.

"Sakura-chan quit fooling yourself. You are just a burden. You will always be just like your mother, always letting emotions get he best of you. Why do you think after the first leader died I killed her" a wicked sick smile crossed over his lips.

Sakura's eyes widened and with anger and realization.

"Kai!" Suddenly her body felt like it was burning.

A strange chakra seemed to surround her. It was so heavy that everyone who was fighting could feel it.

"No way! Yeah!" Deidra screamed.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto gasped.

Her hair had tuned jet black along with her eyes. Her skin was a death colored pale that contrasted with her dark outfit.

Neji couldn't believe this. "I-it's…"

"Inner Sakura" "CHA!!! Never tell me I'm weak!" she said smashing his leg.

"You took away something that was precious to me. I won't let you do that again!" the two voices of both Inner Sakura and outer Sakura yelled.

Gathering most of her chakra to her fist she struck him in the heart.

"Aaaahhh" he screamed.

Everybody watched as the once sweet pink haired girl killed mercilessly for revenge.

_Just like Sasuke _Naruto thought.

Then she went through a killing spree. She killed almost every Akatsuki in the clearing leaving just Itachi who was battling Neji.

"Ne- but before she could finish Tobi, with his last bit of strength, hit a pressure point causing her to collapse.

Neji ran over to her, but Itachi followed. The Uchiha revealed his Mengeko Sharingan. Neji braced himself for the effect, but nothing happened. When he stared down he saw Sakura's hand over the spinal cord she had just broken. Itachi fell forward hitting the ground face first.

Since everyone was brutally beaten, Shikamaru picked up Sakura who was slowly returning back to her normal self. She slept peacefully as if nothing had happened. Then they all made identical hand signs and transported out of the training grounds. When the darkness secluded they were back in the Haruno mansion.

"Wow, to think that someone with such small hands that could easily save a life could end one so painfully" Shikamaru sighed.

"True. I've only seen Sakura-chan use that when Granny Tsunade was testing it" Naruto added.

"SAKURA-CHAN STILL FOUGHT YOUTHFULLY! YOSH!" Lee exclaimed punching the air.

"Hmph. Yeah she's one crazy chick. I'm head'n home. Come on Akamaru" Kiba called waving back at them.

"Later" Sai said giving them a curt fake smile before disappearing.

"Later cousin!-eep!" Naruto squealed before escaping Neji's death grasp.

"Ja ne" Shikamaru said handing Sakura back to Neji.

"I told you I would remember" he said walking back to the compound.

When Neji got home, Hinata, who had just gotten home from Naruto's ran to them.

"Nii-san! What happened to Sakura-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine Hinata-chan don't worry" he said quietly.

When Hiashi heard his daughter scream he ran outside to see what the problem was.

"Neji?! What in the name of Kami-sama happened to Sakura-chan?"

"She killed the rest of Akatsuki" she said still looking at her face.

Upon hearing this two original main branch members were shocked. Hiashi ordered for several servants to come out and tend to Sakura. After taking her from Neji, Hiashi followed.

In the bottom of her heart Hinata felt the slightest growing bit of jealousy. Ever since the engagement her father had treated Sakura in everyway she wanted to be. He constantly showered her with gifts, trained with her, threw her parties, introduced her to all of his friends, praised her strength, and acted so caring and friendly towards her. Even her name ended with 'chan' after joking with her on their second meeting. The elders and her father's friends even seemed to like her. If she had the slightest bit of Hyuuga blood in her, there's no doubt they would name her heiress. But no matter how bad she felt she would never say anything. Why would she? It wasn't Sakura's fault, she was just forced to marry into the family, and it's not like she took advantage of her position. She had always been the kindest and most caring of all her friends. Hinata sighed and walked with Neji up to his room where he collapsed on his bed. Then she grabbed some medicines she promised Naruto she would bring over when he got home. She could see his apartment from a tree. Hinata smiled warmly and dashed of towards her boyfriend's house.

A/N: sorry it took so long, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I've been writing bits and pieces here and then so sorry if it's not written very well. **Please **

**Review! **


	8. Where's Uchiha!

**A/N: I need more reviews to continue this story please! I'm losing inspiration! **Thanks for the people that did review

Disclaimer: Why do we even put these? I mean come on it's not like the owner or Naruto would be writing fan fiction! So no I don't own the character! Tch

When Sakura woke up she felt sore and exhausted. Most of her wounds had been healed by the Hyuga clan's private medics. She felt awful after remembering what happened. The image of dead Akatsuki members and her being the one who broke her father's face in and murdered some of the most wanted S-class criminals, was a lot to take in. _Where am I?_ Then she heard the door open. _Maybe I can ask whoever that is. _

"Ah Sakura-chan good to see you're awake. How are you?"

Sakura smiled at her company.

"Fine Hiashi-sama. Arigato for asking" she said bowing her head slightly.

"Why so formal? That's only around guests. When it's just family you can call me Uncle Hiashi or even just…Uncle" he shrugged.

Never in her life did she think the great Hiashi-sama would have this kind and gently side.

"Hai Uncle, gomen, but do you know where Neji-kun is?" she asked, worry suddenly spreading on her features.

"I think he is still sleeping. Since he didn't go to the hospital he just went straight to his room to clean up. He was also in here last night, but after finding out what happened I told him to get some rest so I stayed instead," He answered.

"I'm amazed at your strength. If only my daughters could have been that strong. That is why I passed the position of Clan Lord down to Neji and chose you for his wife".

"But Uncle, how did you know I was strong?" she asked puzzled.

The older Hyuga sighed and gained a look of reminiscing on his face.

"You're mother and I were once best friends. I was a bit older than her, but for the short amount of time before I took over the clan, your father and I were on an ANBU team together. I had the kind of relationship you have with Naruto with her. Whenever I went out with my friends she always came along and I _did_ have a crush on her for a while. She surpassed even my own knowledge and could hold up a fight against me, and even win. And one time, while we were on a mission in Stone she met my other teammate, your father, and the two became close. I saw them together often; that once my twenty first birthday came I chose bride that had already been selected for me. After I met Hinata's mom I became fond of her and eventually fell in love with her. Though I hadn't seen your parents since I became Leader, I was told that they had taken their vows, of your conception a year after my nephew's and your father's departure soon after. I wasn't sure what had happened to Sakutaro's heir so I didn't bother looking after I heard of you mother's…assassination. That's why requested to meet you immediately when Tsunade-sama told me of your shinobi status and whereabouts" he finished.

Sakura took everything in and wasn't sure what to say. She calmly let a breath out that she didn't realize she was holding and smiled.

"I didn't realize that there was a strong connection aside from me and Neji, but is that the only reason I was chosen?" she asked sadly.

"You misunderstand me Sakura-chan. That was history. I chose you for the position because of the individual person you grew up to be" he explained.

The pink haired girl smiled and put her arms around the man in front of her.

"Arigato Uncle"

Then she slowly pushed the covers away.

"I have to go see Neji-kun" she smiled.

Then she took her first step and Thunk! She fell onto the floor.

"Hahah guess your legs are still a bit weak. Come on" He picked her up in his arms and walked over to Neji's room.

Seconds after knocking the door opened slightly.

"Saku-chan" he asked in shock. The young pearly eyed teen bowed and took his fiancé from his uncle.

"Neji-kun you're alright!" she cried hugging him.

"Yeah. Sakura are you okay?" he asked staring into her eyes I know white eyes kinda hard…

**CHA!!!!! **

"Mmm hm! But uuh my legs are a little…'out of order' she giggled.

Neji laughed and picked her up from the bed. Before he jumped out the window Sakura pointed her ides finer straight ahead.

"To the Hokage Tower!" she shouted pointing out her index finger, before jumping off the window sill.

When they got there his temporary squad from last night had already arrived with their lovers.

"Okay so I already heard the story so NO need to tell it again!" The obviously drunk Hokage slurred when they stepped into the office.

"And why wasn't Uchiha in this story?!" she shouted.

"Itachi _was _involved. Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru interjected.

"It's not a Neji and Sakura story without her old love!" the Hokage whined.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"For kami's sake! SASUKE!!!! How come he didn't come in?!?!"

Everyone looked at Sakura s she winced at the name.

"huh?! And why is all the sake gone?!?" she cried.

Everyone sweat dropped. Slowly everybody exited as the blonde woman started crying. After Ino helped heal Sakura's legs she hugged her.

"Good to see you're okay Billboard brow" and with that she was gone.

"Sakura, that was some fight back there. Nice job" Shikamaru commented lazily before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You know we still have a wedding" Neji reminded her.

"Let's go home and plan, shall we?" they smiled as cherry blossoms and leafs were left where they had been standing.

A/N: **please review! The wedding will be next chapter…maybe**


	9. Hiashis Madness and Lees Fortune Cookie

A/N: Next chapter! We have new readers! If anyone can suggest some ideas to make it better funnier please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Naruto

**Hiashi's Madness and Lee's Youthful Fortune Cookie**

As soon as they got home they called for a meeting to discuss the wedding plans. They informed Hiashi that several designers, caterers, and wedding planners needed to be scheduled for the next day. A smile spread across the old man's face before he gave a low chuckle.

"No need for that Sakura-chan. We'll have everything done for you so you can just relax until the big day. Now, go I must finish planning for your wedding" and with that the couple was shooed out of the meeting room and into the hall. As soon as the door slid shut Sakura sighed.

"I love you're uncle, but I don't think he's the type to plan a wedding" she looked at Neji's stoic face.

Suddenly his expression melted into an exasperated pouting one.

"I agree. Uncle has the taste of my great grandma, but there's no stopping him. Are you sure you don't just want to make vows at the Hokage tower?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure Neji and I can wear my old Genin outfit and we can have all our old teams there and everything. Wait I got it! We can just do the reception at Ichiraku and have Gai and Lee sing a duet" she with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I was joking" he snapped.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked stopping their walk.

Neji smirked and lowered his face so their noses were touching.

"I can think of a couple things".

"Neji, you dog. Save it for the wedding night" Naruto grinned with his fox smile.

Behind him was the rest of the rookie nine excluding Sasuke and including Sai along with the other two members of team Guy.

"W-What are you g-guys doing here?" Sakura asked trying to hide her blush.

"Your uncle asked for some witnesses from my dates with Hinata to swing by" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't he just ask us?" Neji asked.

"Oh...um…too much wedding stress for you guys so we gotta go-bye!" Naruto blurted shoving everyone else into the direction of Hiashi-sama's soon to be Neji's private study.

The couple shrugged at the strange sheepish behavior of their friends and continued their walk through the Hyuga Estate. Even though the two branches of the Hyuga clan no longer existed they still had a leader. And since Neji was going to be clan Lord he and Sakura would be living in the old main branch house.

-----

"Sakura-?" he asked dropping the honorific since it was just the two of them

. "Yeah Neji?" green eyes stared at him.

"You didn't um...have your heart set on a specific wedding kimono yet did you?"

She sighed sadly. "No not yet…why?"

She gave a curious look at the sight of her lovers face brightening.

"Come with me" he said.

Then he gave her one of his genuine smiles, the ones that were reserved for when it was just the two of them.

-----

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" he said.

She looked at the contents of the box on her lap. She stared at it speechlessly and gently picked it up as if it were so fragile it would rip if she tugged it the least bit too hard. She unfolded it to its full length and softly felt the fabric of the shiro-maku. "It was my mother's" her head shot up to the sound of Neji's voice.

"Thank you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry about it and here. You might want this" he said handing her another box.

Sakura opened it wondering what it was. Inside the box was the uchikake, also worn by his mother. It was beautiful, all black silk with pink designs mostly of flowers. It was bold because of the dark black, but the pink added a young feminine look.

"It looks like it was made just for you" Neji said, but the moment was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He left quietly and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came running in.

"Hey Neji wha-Oh my gosh! Sakura let me see!" Ino exclaimed.

Neji frowned at her friend's annoying actions, but left the room anyway.

"Hey Sakura-Let me see it!" Ino picked up Sakura's wedding kimono and squealed.

"Put it on!" Tenten insisted.

"I-I think it w-would be beautiful Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered.

"Fine" Sakura sighed.

-----

"Wow! That's some kimono Sakura-chan. Neji's mom had good taste!".

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said blushing.

"I'm not too sure Neji will be happy about that" Tenten sing songed. From the kimono collar there was a drop from the bottom to just above her cleavage.

"It's not that bad" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, well your cousin would have Sakura in sweats whenever she's in front of other men if he could, Hinata" Ino and Tenten laughed.

"Oh well there's nothing he can do about it anyway" Sakura giggled.

The four girls fell back onto the humongous bed.

"What do you think it'll be like once Neji and I are officially married?"

"I don't know, but I would never want to be married. No flirting, no doing whatever I want, no-Thank you Ino" Tenten said sarcastically

"I think it would be nice, but I don't think I'm ready to be Lady Green Beast or Mrs. Jumpsuit" Tenten laughed.

"Or Mrs. Fuzzy brows!" Hinata added in a fit of laughter.

"I don't know" Tenten said scrunching her face

"I think they're kinda cute"

The other girls sweat dropped and stared at her with blank manga eyes.

"EWWW!" they all shrieked.

**With Lee**

"Ooooh! A fortune cookie! YOSH!!!

_Someone is taking about you_

A/N: Okay I'm stopping here. Sorry I just wanted to get a chapter up. I just wanted to ask so please vote below

Are you an ItaSaku fan?

1)Yes

2)No

Do you like Sasuke??

1) Yes

2) No

What do you like better

1) SHANNARO!

2) CHA!

Do you like Japanese words in fics to sub. words like thank you

1) yes

2) no

Ja Ne!

Hikari


	10. Shikamaru's Little Game Proposal

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I've been neglecting the thanx so here are the reviewers from chapter eight to nine:

Slyvia

flaming witch of fire

ScarletEmber

fruitsbasketangel

shortylovesyou

sakuratwin13

SilverMononoke

Also the position of Official Beta has been taken by sakuratwin13

Also my friend Cherryblossamichigo. Is writing a story called **New places, New friends, First love** which also NejiSaku so please R&R for her it's her first fic Now on with the story

"Come on stiff! Three days and then you'll be a tied up committed dead man…not that I would complain being tied up to Sakura-" Kiba flinched when Neji gave him a death glare.

"Anyway the point is you need to have some fun!" the brown haired boy finished.

"Yeah and Hinata-chan and the girls are taking Sakura-chan out tonight too. They said they were going to the pub or something" Naruto insisted. The Hyuga prodigy's eyebrows rose in questions.

"By themselves? Fine we will go then, but we must keep an eye on them" he sighed walking away.

"YEAH!" all the guys shouted punching the air.

"Wait what? Awww man now we're just babysitting" the Kyuubi boy sulked.

"Doesn't matter! It's pub night! Yahoo!" Kiba shouted. Then they all shouted again.

"Wait where's Neji? NEJI COME BACK HERE!"

-----

"Let's go paaaar-tay!" Ino shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

The girls were dressed for the night. No boys. No over protectiveness. No self-proclaimed nii-sans. And best of all they girls were all together. Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. The five walked out of the house and to the pub as a group.

-----

"There they are" whispered Neji.

"Don't forget they're not really supposed to know we're here so just keep a low profile" he reminded.

Yes, I also wonder why they didn't use a transformation jutsu Sakura sat at the edge of the booth next to Temari. Shortly after, the waiter came.

"Neji a-are you growling?" Shikamaru laughed.

"That _civilian_ is looking down Temari and Sakura-chan's shirt" he grunted. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Oh _hell_ no" he said standing up.

"Baka! Don't draw attention to yourself!" Naruto scolded pulling the lazy nin back down by his shirt. Sai gave one of his fake smiles at the bickering going on at the table, while Chouji just munched on some more chips ignoring them. Shikamaru threw a chip at the back of the perverted waiter's head then all of the Konoha's 11 boys lifted their menus to their faces. The waiter walked away with the girl's orders and a confused look.

Neji flinched when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here this late at night?" the owner of the hand asked flirtatiously.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked turning around.

"Oh sorry Hyuga-sama! I thought you were a lady. Gomen! Gomen ne sai!" he said quickly before turning away.

"Freak" the blushing Hyuga boy muttered before turning back to his friends.

-----

"What was that?" Tenten asked. All the others girls just shrugged.

"I don't know... but open up your gifts Sakura-chan!" she said shoving the first box into her friends lap. Sakura opened it carefully and pulled out the present. Her friends laughed as her eyes widened in shock.

-----

"What are they doing?" Sai asked pointing to the table in the front.

"Some sort of youthful girl ritual I am guessing" Lee shrugged.

"…hey guys…" Shikamaru began.

-----

Ino smirked deviously "I have a challenge to purpose"

-----

"What is it Shikamaru? Spit it out already!" Naruto whined. "A drinking contest"

-----

"Fifteen shots" Ino said.

"I'm up for it!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

Both the guys and the girls sweat dropped. She was defiantly Naruto's girlfriend, and it had taken its toll on her. Just then the waiter placed a tray of the said shots on their table.

-----

"Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and smirked as he watched his friends think over his little proposal. Then their waiter placed their shot in front of them.

"You're on" Neji said trying to push back the thoughts of what Sakura would do when she saw him drunk.

-----

"SHANARRO!" Sakura yelled giving her usual in front of her pose. It helped her quickly rid of the thoughts of what Neji would say when he found out she got drunk in public in the view of other men.

"Ready?" Ino asked.

-----

"Set"

-----

"Go"

-----

The eleven shinobi picked up the small glasses and started chugging to what would be the beginning of a long night.

"GO LEE!" Naruto yelled at the bobbed haired kid that was currently dancing on the table.

As you probably guessed there wasn't really a winner. Temari had dragged Shikamaru out earlier. And almost everyone had left except Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and obviously Lee and Naruto.

Neji wasn't as lost as Sakura though he still had some sense of the real world while Sakura…was well… "Hi Mr. Unicorn!" she said scrunching her face like she was talking to a baby.

"Did you know that Neji-kun said that-"anyway after threatening Naruto to take home Hinata safely or he'd beat the living crap out of him till he was a bloody pulp, he picked up Sakura and her gifts and left.

-----

Thank Kami-sama it was night, making it easier that only the Hyuga servants saw

Neji with Sakura tucked under one arm and a bunch of pink bags in the other. His concentrated face would have added, making it look even more like he was kidnapping her. While he was tucking her in he fell asleep on her. Hiashi who was walking down the hallway turned off his Byakugan.

"Goodnight Neji" he smiled before walking into his own quarters.

Next Chapter preview: _"Almost there just a little bit further. I'm coming back Sakura…for you"_

A/N: **Please review.** And sorry this chapter wasn't that good, but I need something to start off the next chapter. Also, this chapter was redone last night so I had to repost it. Ja ne!


	11. Sasuke's Suprise

A/N: You asked for Sasuke-teme! You get Sasuke-teme sticks tounge out well... some people asked for him scoots away Thank you once again reviewers! I love you guys a ton. You're what makes the fics go round!

Thanks a million to:

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

shortylovesyou

twixgirl

ScarletEmber

Thanks to **Cherryblossamichigo **who came up with the storyline for this chapter. She's been telling me to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"_Almost there! Come one just a little more to go. I'm coming home Sakura…for you"_

"Morning beautiful" a low silky voice purred.

"Huh?" Sakura groaned.

After noticing she was still in yesterday's clothes, she woke up yawning and turned to her side to see Neji with his head propped up by him arm staring straight at her. She simply smiled lightly with the tiniest hint of a blush. But it didn't go unnoticed by Neji. He realized it was getting harder to get these kinds of reactions from the tough kunoichi, but he noted to try his best to make them happen. Just as he was about to kiss her she rolled over and jumped off towards the shower, causing Neji's precious lips to contact with the soft fabric of the pillow.

"Oi, come back here I'm not done with you yet!" he said getting up to chase her.

-----

A maid passing though the hallway smiled at the sounds of laughter behind the door. _Things will be a lot brighter with Lady Sakura-chan around_

-----

In The Hokage's Office dun dun dunn

"So…your back…why?" Tsunade asked looking at the lightly battered Uchiha in front of her.

"I killed him didn't I?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"No no no no no that's not all. I asked 'why'"

The boy in front of her gave an irritated sigh at the interrogation causing her to smirk.

The raven haired teen looked at the two members of his old team trying to figure out what was missing in this picture.

"…He posed a threat to Konoha…"

She looked at him expectantly. "And you care because…?" she asked motioning for him to go on with her hand.

"I still have business here. I only have one goal left since I was deprived of the other by several of you ANBU" he scoffed looking at the two ANBU in the room.

"Actually, Teme, it was just Sakura-chan! You should've seen her she was like "POW" and "YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ANYONE PRECIOUS AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

The ex-traitor looked at the two older ninja to confirm what his friend was telling him. Much to his surprise they both nodded.

_No way she would never-_ "Hey teme you okay? You're shaking" Naruto asked

"I'm fine"

"Whatever, but since you are the last Uchiha we will let you live to revive your clan, under the condition that you will not be able to leave the village or accept missions for the next year. Also two ANBU will escort you through you day everyday until I feel it is unnecessary, and to top it all off, I have placed a seal of you that will allow me to blow your brains into smithereens any second. Are we clear?"

"Hn"

"Douche bag"

"Hn"

"Darn! Okay fine, Kakashi and Naruto will be your ANBU for the day, any questions?"

Everyone in the room looked at him expecting either a no or Hn, but neither came.

"Just one…where is Sakura?"

They all raised their eyebrows.

So this little piece of information never reached Orochimaru ne? The blonde woman looked at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Out all of you I have work to do" she said flicking her wrist towards the door.

The three men left and the heavy doors shut behind them.

"Where is she?" he asked again in almost a panicked tone.

Naruto thought for a second then gave his fox grin that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Oh she um…she's at the Hyuga compound. She's been there for a while. Last night the girls took her and Hinata out for a drink" he said trying to tell the truth as much as possible. "If you enter the old Head house, then it's the first room to the left" Naruto said.

As soon as he finished Sasuke was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, wouldn't Sakura be with Neji?" the silver haired nin asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said laughing on the floor. "Hinata said that right before she left Neji was chasing her and she was laughing so loud" he said clutching his side trying to stand up.

"This may make for something interesting…although Sakura is going to kill you if or when she finds out it was you"

"Yeah, but it'll still be great to see Neji and Teme's face!" the blonde laughed harder.

"How will you see it if you're still here?" the gravity defying haired ninja asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Come on we're missing it!" he said disappearing.

Kakashi shook his head and followed Naruto.

-----

Sasuke stood on the window sill. He heard the shower turn off and then the faint sound of Sakura's voice. It was like heart breaking music to him. Then he hoped down from the window sill and walked over to the bathroom.

-----

Naruto and Kakashi stood looking through a window and the scene below.

"Let the show begin" Naruto smirked pulling out the take out ramen he had picked up on the way.

-----

Neji stood there with a towel around his waist with his arms around Sakura who was sitting on the counter with one around her slim figure.

"Are you done with me yet?" she asked teasingly pushing some of his wet hair out of his face.

"Not quite" he said leaning in for another kiss.

"Sasuke!" she gasped.

"What?!" Neji asked in shock and annoyance.

Sakura hopped down from the counter and pulled her towel tighter.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked with mixed emotions in her voice.

The Uchiha boy stood there in shock.

_Sakura? Hyuga? When? How? choke_

Suddenly Sasuke recovered, but by that time Neji had already slipped away and come back dressed.

"Uchiha get out" he said somewhat calmly pushing Sakura into the actual bathroom to get dressed.

"What were you doing with Sakura, Hyuga?"

Neji smirked.

"Exactly"

"What? Do you know the hell I went through to come back here for her?!"

"If nobody told you…she's my fiancée"

Sasuke stepped back just as Sakura reentered the room with a pained expression.

The onyx eyed boy looked at Sakura with a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Meet me later. At the bench" he said before disappearing off in a white could of smoke.

Neji looked at Sakura to see what her reaction would be

Sakura swallowed hard and ran out of the room.

-----

**Outside**

_He shouldn't have bothered. _

Tears streamed down her face.

_And just when things were going right. But what if I still- _

"Itai" Sakura fell onto the floor.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura, what happened?! Did you know that Sasuke's back?"

Sakura took the boy's hand and stood up wiping her face.

"Yeah I know thanks…"

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

The pink haired girl just started to sob harder.

"Let's take a walk you can tell me then okay?"

Sakura nodded and allowed the young man to walk with her.

A/N: I updated! Yay! Notice I never said who found Sakura crying I just said "he"

So who do you want the person to be?

**Shikamaru**

**Naruto**

**Sai**

**Kiba**

**Chouji**

**Kakashi**

**OTHER**

**Are you guys okay with it being centered or do I really need to have it shifted to the left. I fixed the other chapters like this w/e makes it easier for you!**

**Review please!**


	12. A Different Type of Guy

A/N: sorry it took so long. Please read the bottom for more details.

"You know I never really thought of you as this kind of guy…it's… nice" she said.

"Well, now that I've come back and I can feel I want to make up for the past" he smiled.

"Thank you…Sai" a bunch of fan girls reading this all scream

"No problem…so uhh, Dickless thought it would be funny to send him over huh?"

"Yeah, I'll have to beat the crap out of him next time"

"Well it's not like you two were naked or anything" Sai laughed.

"Half" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing, come on let's go eat at the old team hangout" she looked at him and smiled.

"Ichiraku" both of them said in unison.

-----

"Naruto explain!" Neji demanded.

The three men were in the room, Naruto and Kakashi sitting down, and Neji pacing.

"Like I said. Teme just asked where Sakura-chan was so I told him" the Kyuubi said rolling his eyes.

"Naru-"Neji, don't you think you should be more concerned on where Sakura-chan is?" Kakashi cut him off.

"Right…where do you think she would be?"

-----

"Thank-you Sai-kun" she said giving him a hug.

"No problem" the boy smiled paying for their meals.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I'M-" POW!

Sakura punched Naruto so hard he went flying into the next dimension cough towards the Hokage tower.

----

"Ahhh Lady Tsunade! Naruto-san just fell off the roof!" Shizune panted.

The blonde woman smiled deviously at her assistant.

"Shizune…you like sake too don't you?"

"Wha?"

"It's okay everybody has their guilty pleasures. Here" she said tossing the black haired woman a bottle.

"Take this and go home okay?"

"But-"No buts just go on"

The short haired assistant sighed and left the Hokage laughing in her office.

-----

**Below the tower…**

"Owww!"

Sasuke looked up to see an orange, black and blue blur falling from the sky. Two second later Naruto in front of him.

"Tch…dobe"

-----

"I have to go…ja ne" she said taking off into the trees.

_Great, now to go see the other bastard of my old team._

Sasuke stood there as a whirl of pink petals whisked around in front of him.

There stood Sakura just as beautiful as ever, but with an ever so slight annoyed expression.

_It can't be that hard. I've already been over this, it's the only way to win her back_

He took a step forward and looked into her eyes.

"Look Sasuke I-"she started but before she could finish he embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to leave you all those years ago, but I knew he would attack my friends if I stayed. Even if you don't love me I will always love you and I'll always be here for you to fall back on"

The pink haired kunoichi stood petrified at the onyx eyed boy-no man's words. She hadn't expected this, but if was comforting in some sort of strange, odd, messed up way.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun"

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They stood like that for awhile until Sakura broke away.

"Neji-kun might be wondering where I am…" she said wiping her eyes.

As she walked away she looked back and said something so soft that only the two of them could hear it.

"Thank you…I'll remember that…"

_Yes! Now that she thinks I'm the good guy all I need is a few simple plans to push her and Hyuga over the edge and far,__ far__ apart! mwhahahahah choke_

A/N: sorry it took so long we're in the process of moving. Tomorrow we'll be in our new house! Yay! (sort of) I'm still going to continue the story though. Vote time!

**Best Shika phrase:**

**Troublesome**

**What/such a drag**

**Fave Shika pairing:**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Do you want me to turn this into a SasuSaku fic? I can you know **

**CHA!!! Heck yes!**

**Now way in hell! death glares**

**Do you want me to just make the next chapter really long and end the story there or keep going?**

**Keep going**

**Chop it at the next chapter**

**Does this story need a LOT more humor or is it an okay dramatic story?**

**Could be funnier**

**It's fine**

**Do you have any ideas for something funny? How about some suggestions fro Sasuke's evil plans to destroy the Hyuga wedding?**

**Answers will vary so please submit them and your review. Also ideas are needed. So send them in! **

**BETAS:**

**I need your help so contact me and we'll talk it over.**

**We have to come up with evil plans for Sasuke!**

**Tsunade: Ha! There's Uchiha! See?! See I told you!**

**Author: --' **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Until Tomorrow

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I changed the storyline a bit so please re-read this chapter.

thegirlofmanymoods

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox (interesting review I'll to fit as many as possible in the story)

cherryblossomlove760

Cherryblossamichigo (your story is doing very well!)

Shadow Quil

BlueRoseFox

SilverMononoke

SassySumeKalda

**Last time I checked there were 7270 hits!!! CHA!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

When Neji got home she saw Sakura sleeping pawing at the blankets. He smiled at his cherry blossom.

"No Neji…" she mumbled.

Neji looked at her curiously.

"…Don't beat up the chicken head…"

Neji sweat dropped.

_I wonder what kind she's dreaming_

**Wouldn't **_**you**_** like to know?**

_god not you again!_ Neji cursed.

**Hey old pal! I've been a little uh…busy with Inner Sakura lately hehehe…**

**Sooo looks like you two hit it off! Go outer self! I never thought you'd be man enough to take her! **

_Shut up! I am so a man! I just have long hair that's all._

Inner Neji rolled his eyes

_**Suuure**_

(End)

Neji tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sakura's face, and couldn't help, but smile.

_Just one more night my cherry blossom…then we'll finally be together and no chicken ass haired emo kid is gonna take you away._

But unknown to him out in the trees, looking into their window, a pair of eyes watched envious.

_I promise that tomorrow I'll make it hell for them_

He kept silent watching as Neji lovingly tucked her in and kissed her pale pink lips. As he was leaving the soon to be wed Hyuga man looked back at the sleeping form in the bed before heading off towards his own quarters. He missed her a lot and it pained him that he would not be able to see her or talk to her before the wedding.

When Neji left and the guards were securely posted outside the doors the sly ninja went in and poured some powder into the sleeping girl's drink.

_That should do it. It'll make my job a whole lot easier if she can't hit me with her inhuman strength._

**A/N: **sorry it was short but the story is probably going to end next chapter and then an extra. Oh well, I promise the next one will be longer!

**My Next fic should be an/a…**

**ItaSaku fic [the princess of Akatsuki**

_Leader left a successor and now she runs Akatsuki with an iron fist and pink hair. Love blooms out of dark corners and the second Sanin face off to see which organization surpasses them all._

**SaiSaku [lost memories new love**

_Sai loses his memory, causing him to lose his memory of an emotionless life. Now that he can feel there is someone special he'd like to touch._

**Those aren't the real summaries, but just to give you a hint.**

**Please Review!**


	14. My Big fat Hyuuga Wedding

A/N: Okay here's the last chapter! Once again thanks for making this story a success! I was listening to _Face Down_ while I was writing this even though the lyrics don't fit

**Let's try and hit 100 reviews!**

**My Big Fat Hyuga Wedding**

Sakura peeked through the giant doors that led outside to the Hyuuga estate gardens. There sat hundreds of people, feudal Lords, Kages, clan leaders, elders, and almost every other important person.

"Guys I'm not ready for this" Sakura said walking back into the room.

"Oh quit worrying already!" Ino scolded pushing Sakura into a chair.

"Just relax. It's not like you're going to accidentally barf or anything" Tenten laughed.

_Yeah…exactly_

Since the day Sasuke had returned she had been feeling sick and had hardly been able to eat anything without it coming back up.

"Sakura-chan everything will be okay" Hinata reassured her.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

The other girls each added something to Sakura.

"And…done!" Ino exclaimed stepping back to admire her work of art.

"Perfect!" Tenten shouted.

Then was a hard knocking at the door and the two girls covered Sakura while Hinata opened it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed when something fell on her.

"Oh sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Hinata slightly blushed madly as Naruto stood up.

'_Just when we thought she's gotten over that' _the other girls sweat dropped.

The blonde boy picked Sakura up and ran out of the room.

"NARUTO-KUN!" The bride's mates (Not including the rest of Hinata and Neji's cousins that were participating in the wedding. Yes her and Neji have a lot of people included okay?) all yelled chasing the boy that had just carried their friend away.

"Here you go teme! But hurry up the wedding's about to start and I get to walk Sakura-chan down the isle!" Naruto said putting Sakura down in front of the Uchiha.

"NARUTO-BAKAAAA!" Sakura screamed completely forgetting about the onyx eyed boy next to them.

When the girls got there it was too late. They saw Naruto passed out on the floor with swirly anime eyes and a huge bump on his head. In a split second Sasuke knocked Sakura out and disappeared with her.

-----

"Hyuuga! You white eyed freak! Where are you?!?!?" Ino screamed running down the hall.

All of the white eyed family members of the prestigious Hyuuga clan looked towards the running bride's mates, while the groom and his men sweat dropped.

"Er…sorry I meant Neji…heheh" Ino laughed nervously dragging Neji to the back of the church.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered before following Neji along with Kakashi, and the rest of the Konoha eleven boys.

"What is it, Ino that you had to insult my family and almost rip my arm of for?" Neji scoffed.

"Well, excuse me! I just wanted to tell you that Forehead girl was kidnapped by that asshole hottie Sasuke!" The blonde girl shouted.

Neji's eyes opened wide in terror.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked looking at all of them.

Just then Naruto stumbled in with an icepack on his head.

"He said he was taking her to the place where he made his biggest regret, and that he was going to fix it or something" the blonde boy said trying to reply the scene in his head.

Before anyone could say anything Neji was off after his missing bride.

-----

"Mmmph Neji?" Sakura mumbled as she started to open her eyes.

The shocked girl gasped when she remembered what had happened before everything went black.

_Sasuke!_

"Good to see you've finally woken up"

The kunoichi sat up on the bench and glared daggers at the person in front of her. Slowly her hand went to find the kunai and poisoned senbon (they're capped at the tip) that were strapped to her thigh with the garland.

"Looking for these?" he asked holding the projectiles with a wicked smile.

_How?!- Damn pervert!_

"Now, to fix this mess up a bit. Marry me Sakura" he said in more of a demanding tone.

He held the ring with the Uchiha symbol on it in his hand as if waiting for her to take it.

"Are you even crazier than I think you are?! Neji will be here any minute to kick your sorry ass!" she yelled before trying to focus her chakra into her fist.

"What?!"

"Hmph. I've blocked most of your chakra points, leaving you with just enough to stay conscious and last the day. I couldn't have you punching me with that infamous inhuman strength of yours" he smirked.

The shocked expression quickly turned into that of hate. "Bastard"

"What do you see in him anyway? He's just like me. Cold, stoic, strong…"

"NO! Neji-kun _won _my heart!" she yelled.

Sasuke gave a look of though before speaking in his usual monotone voice.

"Hmm, okay then. I'll play your game. I'll chase after you and when you get tires in the end I will _win_ your heart"

"That's CRAZY!"

"Five…"

"You're joking right?"

"Four…"

"Neji?" she asked looking around.

"Three…"

Sakura sweat dropped before transforming into her training clothes and running off.

"One… well I only _got _the highest grades because I could throw shuriken _and _copy off Sakura, while she was only book smart. Guess I should've paid more attention in math" he shrugged before leaving after her.

-----

"What's going on?" Hiashi asked the remaining Konoha 11.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sai stated.

Hiashi mumbled something then sent guards to find Neji and Sakura.

"The guest might get impatient" the older Hyuuga said.

"I can play the piano!" Lee shouted raising his hand like a school kid.

"YES! LEE let us show them!"

Before the man could say anything the two bowl cut haired men were up in front of everyone.

Gai sensei grabbed a microphone while Lee headed towards the piano.

"Our youthful soon to be married couple will be here soon they're just finishing some last minute things, but until then. LET US BURN WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH!" Gai said giving the guests a thumbs up.

Lee started playing the piano and Hiashi along with the other teens in the back fell backwards (anime style of course)

-----

Neji leapt from another tree branch. He located Sakura with his Byakugan. But where on earth was Sasuke?

With all his manly Hyuuga Neji manliness he managed to save his wedding clothing while jumping around. His thoughts were brought back to attention when Sasuke became visible to his white eyes.

-----

Sakura stood on the bridge trying to focus. She was really dizzy for some reason.

_I ate breakfast this morning. It's the most important meal of the day…_

Then she was quickly spun around by Sasuke making all her efforts useless.

And just like Tenten had said she wouldn't this morning she barfed…on Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was in complete and utter shock. After checking her dress to make sure it was still perfect she went down to the river underneath the bridge her team used to meet on and quickly rinsed her face and mouth off.

Neji who had finally gotten to the scene stared at Sasuke trying not to laugh.

"Uchiha" he spat.

"Hyuuga"

Neji looked away trying to keep a straight face. Man, Sakura had made him too soft.

"You really _that _disgusted with yourself that you threw up on your own shirt?"

"If was that bitch of yours"

Ooh buuurn

Sasuke couldn't tell he had hit a nerve, and smirked when Neji death glared him with a deep frown.

"Neji!" Sakura cried running towards him.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" he asked kissing her forehead.

She nodded and hugged him tighter as if he would disappear. He could see she had almost no chakra left.

Neji pushed Sakura behind him.

"It's not every wise to threaten or harm my family…_teme_"

"FINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!" Sasuke charged towards them with chidori when the clones disappeared.

"Oh shit"

Caught off guard, Neji went Juuken all over him and blocked his chakra points. Sasuke dropped onto the floor unable to get up.

"You're team is not the only one who improved while you were gone" Neji smirked stepping back.

The guards sent by Hiashi arrived, and found Neji leaning over an unconscious Sasuke, beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Neji-kun stop!"

Neji grunted and allowed Sakura to lead him away after bowing to the ANBU.

Neji picked up Sakura (who's still in kunoichi clothes) and growled looking back at Sasuke growling from a tree.

"_Stop_"

"Neji gave Sakura an innocent look before continuing jumping, but after another branch he looked back.

"_Neji_"

The Hyuuga prodigy stuck his tongue out at the raven haired broken nosed Uchiha before resuming the course back to the Hyuuga Estate.

-----

When they got back Neji and Sakura ran into the dressing rooms and fixed themselves up before getting into position.

"Hey" Sakura whispered.

"Billboard brow!" Ino said through her gritted teeth.

"What. Happened?" Tenten whispered back.

"I'll explain later" Sakura said quietly while the all assembled.

Sakura smiled at Naruto as he smiled with not a bruise or scratch to be found on his handsome face. From the corner of her eye Sakura saw Tsunade wink at her.

Hiashi looked towards Neji and raised his eyebrows.

Neji nodded just as Lee finish his song.

Everyone clapped and 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play.

Everyone's head turned to the back where Sakura was coming our pretty as ever.

She blushed at the attention and hearing the compliments people whispered as she walked by.

Everything after that seemed to go perfectly. Neji's personal vows, the I do's and their kiss was something no one would forget.

When the wedding was over part was over everyone headed into the Hyuuga dinning halls for the reception which would be equally as remembered.

Naruto took a fork and tapped a glass till it broke.

"Uh oops heheh Um... anyway I wanted to make a toast to Sakura-chan and Neji! I've known Sakura since we were in the academy and well Neji she's very special to me so make sure you take care of her of else I will kick your butt! And-" Temari grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"I want to wish you and Sakura-chan happiness from my village and also say that Shikamaru-kun and I will be getting married in two months" she said squealed. Although Kankuro and Gaara didn't seem as happy.

"We've been Neji's teammates since we were twelve and I've never seen him care so deeply about something so Sakura you must be really special to him and I'm happy for two" Tenten said.

"Neji Hyuuga, I wish you and Sakura, the newest Hyuuga, happiness and may the spirit of youth fill you both" Lee said doing his 'nice guy pose'.

After the rest of the speeches were made by those close to them and all the dances and cake eating was done Neji pulled Sakura into a hug.

"We did it"

She tilted her head to the side signaling for him to explain what he meant.

"We made it through an arranged marriage. Not to mention screaming Inos, and emo avengers" he smiled.

"I'm glad though. We probably would've never ended up together without uncle and Tsunade-Shishou" she said.

"I love you" Neji said looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, and I love you too" Sakura said before leaning in to a kiss.

"Do you mind?!" Neji asked their friends and cousins hiding behind a table.

"Sorry" Hinata smiled sheepishly dragging Naruto and his video camera out with the others following close behind.

"Where we were?" he asked turning around.

Sakura swiped her finger in the cake frosting and smeared it on Neji's lips before giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh I am so going to get you" Neji smirked.

The pink haired married woman shook her head.

"You'll have to wait till tonight" she said before walking towards the door.

Neji stopped with a dumbfounded look for a minute until he smiled one of his 'just-for-Sakura' smiles and chased after her.

When he caught up to her he put his hands on either sides of her face and kissed her as the sun was setting.

Maybe fate had been cruel to him before, but it had also given him his Sakura, and he was okay with that. He loved life just _as fate has it_.

A/N: Hope you liked it!

**Please Review!**


	15. Bonus Story

A/N: Thanks fro all the reviews on the last two chapters. Here's a one shot to end it all.

**Bonus Story**

Our favorite Hyuuga couple was currently in Neji's private study. Neji paced the floors anxiously and Sakura laid down on the couch trying to supress her giggles. Why you ask? This is why:

**Flashback!**

"**Cha!!! I love these things!" **

knocks Inner Sakura out "uh..hehe sorry"

Neji had gotten back from another succesful ANBU mission. Since the Hokage wasn't in her office he left the paperwork and a note. He really wanted to get home to Sakura early, when he got there he sensed two different chakras.

'_what the-!?!_' he flung open the door expecting to see his newly wedded wife laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood… but this was worse!

"Hello Neji," the Hokage said.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura said running to him like a little kid and kissing him.

"Hokage-sama, Shizune-san…Naruto" he said bowing quickly before Sakura jumped on him.

"Neji I have the best news to tell you!" Sakura squealed hugging him with her inhuman strength.

She looked back at the two women behind her smiling, and Naruto messing with something under the table.

"Hey kid you still got that video camera from the wedding?" Tsunade said through her teeth nudging Naruto.

"Way ahead of you" he chuckled revealing the end of Neji (the video cam).

"Neji-kun…"

"Yes?"

She sighed and stepped back.

"Neji were going to have a baby. I'm pregnant" she said happily.

"Hn" Neji said plainly.

They all stared at him like he was crazy and then in a second his brain failed him and he fainted and fell on the floor.

"Well looks like we have to drag the almighty Neji Hyuga onto a couch or something" Tsunade said laughing and taking another sip of her sake.

"He actually took it better than I thought he would," Shizune laughed.

The three kunoichis and blonde Shinobi sighed then started laughing hysterically again while Naruto repeatedly hit replay.

"Oh this is so going on youtube!" Tsunade and Naruto high fived.

And this was going to do a LOT to his pride.

**Back to the present….**

Well when Neji woke up he picked up Sakura while she was on her way to the kitchen and ran to the Hokage's office. He thought they were joking and if they were they'd damn pay for it! He demanded that Sakura be tested again. And now they were waiting for the results.

"Neji…are you upset about this?" she asked with hurt in her voice. Neji saw her sad face and felt guilty as hell.

"Of course not Sakura, I was just shocked that's all" he smiled at her and she gave a faint smile.

Neji sat next to her and tried to reasure her. He sat next to her and lifted her chin.

"I'm very happy about this. Think about it…Our first baby, a new Hyuga heir, someone to teach the gentle fist style to, and they'll be the oldest of all our friends' children, well except for Shikamaru and Temari".

Sakura laughed a little at the thought and Neji gave her a kiss.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded as they stood up and headed towards the door where the Hokage was reading a file.

"Well?" Sakura asked fidgeting in Neji's arms.

"Positive"

Sakura smiled brightly looking up at Neji who mirrored her happiness.

He kissed her deeply until Tsunade added a sly comment.

"Hey Neji, twins run in your family right? Wouldn't that be fun for Sakura to birth two kids?"

Neji looked at Sakura who seemed impossibly paler than usual.

And this time it was Sakura who was out cold on the floor.

A/N: Sorry I always have trouble with endings.

**Please Review! **

**and read First Fathers Day (it's kinda like a sequel)**


End file.
